La Varita
by MidoriUP
Summary: antes de entrar al bosque prohibido Harry es detenido por Draco, descubriendo una razón más por la que permanecer en ese mundo, pero sabe que debe hacerle frente a Voldemort dejándose matar para que sus amigos puedan derrotarlo; en sus últimos momento decide entregarle la varita que le quito en Malfoy Manor al rubio junto con sus sentimientos.


**La varita.**

**.**

**Resumen: antes de entrar al bosque prohibido Harry es detenido por Draco, descubriendo una razón más por la que permanecer en ese mundo, pero sabe que debe hacerle frente a Voldemort dejándose matar para que sus amigos puedan derrotarlo; en sus últimos momento decide entregarle la varita que le quito en Malfoy Manor al rubio junto con sus sentimientos.**

**Propiedad de J.K.R**

-Potter- llamo Draco, no como lo hacía antes, con desprecio ni con odio, era más bien una súplica.- no vallas- agrego deteniendo al moreno abrazándolo por detrás.

-¿por qué justo ahora me tratas bien?- fue lo que pregunto el moreno en respuesta a la súplica del rubio.

-nunca he querido tratarte mal, tenía que hacerlo si quería sobrevivir-

-por eso no me delataste en tu mansión, sabias que era yo- afirmo el moreno.

-no podría, mi vida sin ti sería un infierno, aunque sea quiero tu odio... Quiero que me veas- dijo el rubio sollozando aferrándose al moreno.

El moreno se separó del rubio para girarse y encararlo, con sus manos tomo la barbilla para que el rubio lo mirara, Harry vio en la mirada del rubio un profundo dolor, no parecía el mismo tipo de dolor que vio en la mirada de sus amigos, las lágrimas volvían más brillosos los ojos color plata del rubio.

-toma, a donde voy no la necesitare- dijo el moreno regresándole la varita al rubio.

-¿no lucharas?- pregunto angustiado el rubio.

-en mi hay una parte del alma de Voldemort, eso es lo que lo hace invencible, cuando el... Me allá matado, encárgate de matarlo, no permitas que ellos ganen- dijo con una sonrisa sincera el moreno, Draco se perdió en ese rostro tan perfecto para él.

-te amo- suspiro el rubio abrazando al cuerpo del elegido sabiendo que sería la última vez que lo vería, y quería al menos haber demostrado lo que sentía por él.

Harry estaba sorprendido, jamás pensó que el rubio guardaría esa clases de sentimientos por el... Y para su sorpresa una carga fue removida de sus hombros, sentía cálido el cuerpo que lo abrazaba, lentamente regreso el abrazo aferrándose al rubio, no quería morir, pero sabía que debía hacerlo... Quería tener al menos un buen recuerdo, se separó levemente del rubio y busco sus labio, Draco al sentir el rose y la muda aceptación de sus sentimientos, beso con toda su alma al moreno demostrándole lo mucho que lo amaba, tantos años guardando esos sentimientos tenía una sola oportunidad para demostrarlos y lo haría con ganas. Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, el moreno sonrío y Draco beso nuevamente al Harry.

-gracias por aceptar mis sentimientos- sollozo el rubio.

-gracias a ti por demostrarlos, lo que siento por ti explicaría la obsesión que siempre he mostrado hacia ti... Tengo que irme-

-te amo Harry-

-y yo a ti Draco-

Draco no quería ir con sus padres, seria traicionar a Harry, pero tenía que hacerlo, le dijo a Granger y a los Weasley lo que le había dicho Harry, que no dejaran que ellos ganasen, vio como los gemelos intentaron detenerlo pero la comadreja y Granger los detuvieron, aguantando el terror y las náuseas se dejó abrazar por el lord, llego junto a sus padres, sintió como su madre apretaba su mano consolándolo, ella sabía dónde realmente estaba el corazón.

No quería creer que Harry estaba muerto, no quería creer que había perdido tantos años por guardar apariencias.

Pero algo sorprendente sucedió Harry se lanzó de los brazos del semigigante.

-¡HARRY!- no pudo evitar gritar para luego lanzarle su varita, la varita que le había regresado el moreno.

Narcisa cubrió a su hijo, recibiendo una maldición cortante, el rubio tomo su madre y corrió hacia los Weasley, Molly le ayudó a Draco, Narcisa detuvo a su hijo y le entrego su varita.

-defiende lo que es tuyo- dijo con una sonrisa la matriarca Malfoy, Lucius llego junto a su esposa y se dispuso a defender a su mujer, hombro con hombro con el hombre a quien una vez había humillado, luchando en conjunto con Arthur Weasley.

El rubio corría por el campo de batalla esquivando hechizos, y ayudando a quienes podía, hasta que lo vio, a su moreno luchando con el que no debe ser nombrado, sus varitas se conectaron, y vio que Harry poco a poco perdía poder, corrió junto a él y abrazo al moreno concentrándose todo lo que podía para ayudar a Harry y poner mucha más potencia al hechizo, sobrepasando el poder de quien se decía el mago oscuro más poderoso de la historia derrotado por dos adolescentes.

En ese momento Harry comprendió las palabras que Dumbledore le había repetido en incontables ocasiones, y tenía razón, el amor era la única esperanza.

Fin.

**N/A: esta historia esta cortita pero me llego la idea cuando leí en un grupo de Potterhead que había supuestamente una escena que quitaron de Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte segunda parte, donde Draco lanzaba su varita a Harry y corría junto a los estudiantes cuando Harry saltaba de los brazos del Hagrid... Y bueno esto fue lo que nació.**

**P.D: aquellos que siguen "Un amor Heredado" de mi autoría le informo que el epilogo ya está terminado, solo espero a que mi beta me envié la corrección.**

**Espero le haya gustado.**

**Gracias por comentario.**

**Se despide Midori Uchiha Phantomhive.**


End file.
